Pretty When You Cry
by wallflowerxiii
Summary: [AU] [Roxas and Kairi] He watched her walk away, watched her heart break. He only turned away when he saw her crying. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** If only, if only…I think you guys KNOW that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. --

**A/N:** I KNOW I should be working on _Crash and Burn_ and _You and Me, _but this just popped out of NOWHERE while I was doing my homework…**_Enjoy_**…

(Oh! And the last names, GOSH, the last names…yeah…)

**Theme Songs: **_Back to You_ by John Mayer and _Glad_ by Tyler Hilton (I WOULD use _Out of My League _by Stephen Speaks, but that's for _Crash and Burn_.)

**Summary:** (Roxas and Kairi) He watched her walk away, watched her heart break. He only turned away when he saw her crying. _One-shot_

_**Pretty When You Cry**_

* * *

_****__  
Freshman_

He loved watching her.

It was somewhat a hobby and at the same time, an obsession.

Only one year ago did Kairi Hikaru reject Roxas Yamatsu and walk away from his life.

Not that she was ever in it in the first place.

Roxas didn't blame her for that. He knew that she loved someone else.

He understood how she felt, although he would never tell her that and risk her feeling guilty about him.

He wanted her to like him in her own way…if she ever did.

Ever since the rejection, he had grown accustomed to watching her from the distance. Always making sure that she was all right and wasn't hurt.

You could call him her guardian angel.

Never a few steps too far.

Roxas had often tried to forget about her, move on, and let go.

But every time he lay in bed each night, his thoughts would always come back to her. Every time he saw her, his mind would go blank.

Sapphire eyes haunted him when he closed his eyes.

Eventually though, Roxas had learned that all his efforts were in vain. The reason was simple.

He loved her.

It was hard to admit it to himself at first, but he knew it was true.

From the first time he started watching her, it became obvious. But if that was so…

___Why couldn't SHE see that?_

Everything he had ever done was completed in hope of getting closer to her, to know more about her, to become part of her life.

___Why couldn't SHE see that?_

Was it so WRONG to love someone you couldn't have?

What happened to all the happy endings in the world? What happened to the happily ever afters? For once, couldn't they happen to him?

Just this once…

Just this once…

He wanted to be the one making her smile.

* * *

___**Sophomore**_

Roxas sat silently against the willow tree next to the high school.

He watched as a certain auburn haired female talk with one of her best friends, Sora.

The brown haired teen looked serious as he whispered a few words in her ear and gave her something in a small box.

The grin on Kairi's face caused Roxas's lip to twitch.

Only SHE could make Roxas feel this way. He had never once smiled about anything other than her.

She was special like that.

In silent despair he saw Sora smiled softly at her and kissed her on the cheek as he drew something out of the box and put it around her neck.

It was a necklace.

Kairi blushed prettily, but the grin remained on her face, lighting up her beautiful features.

Roxas wanted to close his eyes when she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him full on the lips, but sadly found that he couldn't.

So, with azure eyes half lidded in a hazy gaze, he watched the two teens grab hold of each other's hands and walk happily together down the sidewalk to the ice cream parlor.

Only when they were out of sight did he finally close his blue depths and walk back to his apartment…

…All the while wondering what it would be like to press his lips against hers.

* * *

___**Junior**_

Sticking to his normal schedule, Roxas followed Kairi to their Calculus class instead of hanging around the hallway with the rest of his friends.

One of them, with long spiky red hair looked back at him with pity as he turned toward the group in all black while shaking his head.

"He's crazy, you know," he said.

"He's only in love, Axel," A blonde female spoke out.

"That's why he's crazy…"

Roxas wasn't listening to the teacher as she spoke about the lesson, but was observing a heated argument between Kairi and Sora, their first fight ever.

They were seated in the very back of the room secluded in the shadows of the classroom.

Only Roxas, sitting a few chairs to the left of them saw the happenings of the quarrel.

Sora was frowning as he whispered something to Kairi who shook her head furiously and whispered something back.

The female bit her lip and looked down at her desk as her boyfriend spoke to her.

Roxas could hear snippets of the conversation.

_"__She told me…lying…don't believe you…why?"_

_"…__Not true…wouldn't ever…think that?"_

He tried to put everything together. What was Kairi supposedly lying about?

_"__I want to…but…she said…you…with him!"_

_"…__Told you before…was with…wouldn't do that to you!"_

Was Kairi caught with another guy? No, she was too pure and too innocent to do something like that.

_"__I hate…believe you…Riku…like him?"_

_"…__Nice…believe me…please…love you!"_

Roxas frowned. Riku was Sora and Kairi's best friend. Kairi would never do something like that to him. It made him angry just thinking that Sora would accuse her of such a thing.

He watched in unspoken curiosity as Sora put his arms around her.

Kairi, who was at first enraged at the beginning of the conversation, calmed and hugged him back.

The teacher was already handing out worksheets by the time Roxas began listening once more.

___What would it be like to put my arms around her?_

* * *

_****__Senior_

_I_t was heart wrenching, mind blowing, and completely unexpected when the break up took place.

The whole school erupted in rumors and whispers, but no one knew what had actually happened.

Sora refused to talk about it, and Kairi was nowhere to be seen.

Roxas wandered the hallways apprehensively as he searched for her. This was the first time he didn't know where she was.

Not in the bathrooms, the classrooms, the gym, the cafeteria…

As he reached the building's exit, he was relieved when he finally caught sight of her.

Sitting at the trunk of his willow tree, the one he usually sat under as he watched her was she, with her face buried in her hands.

He didn't think when he approached her, only did what his intuition told him to do…

Comfort her.

Whatever happened on account of his actions would only play out like fate intended it to.

It would be the first time he approached her since…

Kairi didn't look up when he sat down next to her.

He knew that she knew he was there. She had tensed slightly when he had arrived. What was worrying him was that she didn't acknowledge his presence.

Roxas was the first to speak.

"…You're not…hurt are you?" His voice was soft and gentle.

He didn't ask about what had happened.

She shook her head slightly.

"No bruises, no scars?" He asked.

Kairi looked up at this and he caught sight of her tearful eyes. "N-n-no…physical o-ones… a-at l-l-least…" She murmured.

Those tears…they hurt him…

He tried to smile as he turned his head away from her and gazed at the lake before stretched out before them. "I suppose that me sending you to the nurse's office wouldn't help much then…would it?"

Tears were flowing freely now. "…N-no…I-I su-supose n-n-not…"

"Then I guess I'll just sit here and wait…until you heal…" He said delicately.

She tried to wipe the tears off her face, but that only made her cry harder as she didn't answer…until…

"I-I-I… pr-probably…l-l-look aw-awful…r-r-right now…" She put on a bitter smile.

Roxas shook his head as he took out a handkerchief out of his jean pocket and handed it to her.

He still didn't look at her.

"No…"

Kairi gazed at him with her alluring sapphire orbs, and he finally tilted his head in her direction causing the two to lock eyes.

"No," he repeated, "…You're…pretty when you cry…"

Her eyes widened and the tears began to stop.

"…Beautiful… when you're angry…and…"

He smiled tenderly at her.

"…Stunning when you smile…"

_ Silence. _

Roxas was about to stand up and go back to the school, but a hand stopped him and pulled him back down.

"Y-y-you said...you w-would w-w-wait...until...I-I h-healed..."

He looked surprised at first...but that soon disappeared when she unexpectedly put her arms around him in a tight embrace.

He was expecting something different…but…

This…

Roxas looked down and a small grin broke out onto his face when she stared up at him with a small smile.

This…would do…

…For now at least…

After all, he still wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her…

* * *

_**A/N: Can't get anymore fluffier than that…**_

___REVIEW!_

_**REVIEWWWW!**_

_****__REEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!_

Monkey-woman 108


End file.
